Lord Voldemort’s Secret Bedchamber
by HpFanficFan
Summary: Three daredevils sneak into the Dark Lord’s secret bedchamber and discover what their master did after sundown. Ficlet. Voyeurism. Slash. LV/HP.


**Disclaimer: **I hpfanficfan do not own HP. These rights belong to WB, JKR and whatever publishing company. No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary compensation received for this piece of fanfiction.

**Summary: **Three daredevils sneak into the Dark Lord's secret bedchamber and discover what their master did after sundown. Ficlet. LM/HP.

**Warning: **Slash. Very mature content. Sexual content. Voyeurism.

**Lord Voldemort's Secret Bedchamber.**

Lord Voldemort had a _secret_ bedchamber. Well no it was not secret per se, every Death Eater knew of it, they just didn't know what went on inside it.

Strange, handsome young men were often seen by the Dark Lord's side and during the night loud screams could be heard coming from within their master's chamber. Most of the time they sounded like men being skinned alive or being tortured brutishly. Occasionally, rather curious noises could be heard from the bedroom, but screams always ended the night. Either way, these handsome young men were never to be seen or heard from again.

Nobody questioned what happened on those nights, because it was pretty obvious. Although many were quite curious as to how the events were carried out.

Not even Pettigrew, the Dark Lord's personal servant ever entered the Master's chamber.

Recently, however, the sounds that were believed to be screams of horror and pain turned into something else entirely and the Death Eaters grew more curious. What was more bewildering was that for the past two months there seemed to be _one_ individual, as in the same person returning to the Master's chamber each night.

The most curious of all the Death Eaters were Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Dodger Yaxley

Being expert at espionage, the three decided to find out once and for all the hidden secrets of their master's chamber. So on the night of the eleventh of May, the trio hid themselves under powerful charms and snuck into their Master's closet and waited.

"OW! Watch it, that's my foot!" Yaxley snapped.

"Shut up and be quiet unless you want to be caught!" Lucius snarled back.

"Now boys, no fighting," Bellatrix cooed.

XXXXXXXX

"They're here, be quiet," said one of them.

"You be quiet."

"Shut up!"

"Hey, is it just me or does he look familiar?"

"What?"

"Who?"

"When?"

"Oh never mind."

_Ten minutes later._

"Holy shit, that's hot!" Yaxley moaned as he massaged his hardening cock.

"Who knew our Lord was such a pervert."

Lucius smaked Bella upside the head.

"Don't call our Lord a pervert! He simple enjoys the pleasures of a tight young arse."

"Speak for yourself, Lucius," Bella spat back. "At least he's well endowed."

Lucius turned red. Yaxley was already unclothed and was stroking himself as he licked his lips. Lucius remain clad.

_Five minutes later._

"Mmmm, looks like that boy knows a thing or two," said Yaxley "Just look at our Lord."

Twas true, the three daredevils have never seen their Lord lose control before.

Lucius couldn't take it anymore, the hell with reputation, he needed relief now. And with that, the blonde joined the others in nudity.

XXXXXXXX

Voldemort and Harry were engaged in unspeakable acts when sounds were heard from the closet. The Dark Lord growled as he got off the bed, (and Harry), shot sparks out of his wand and stalked towards the closet.

"Death Eaters," said Voldemort, shaking his head at the three petrified naked bodies on the floor.

"Uhhggg...death what?" Harry croaked, still incoherent with pleasure. "Who died?"

"No one died, idiot," said Voldemort annoyed. "Not yet anyway."

"Ohh, fuck them!"

"I rather not thank you very much." The lord replied.

"You know what I mean. Please, hurry up. You can deal with them in the morning!"

"Only if you ask nicely."

"Ugg...Tom," Harry whined, wiggling his bum. "Come on already!"

Tom snorted and turned around, leaving the three Death Eaters on the ground. He moved over to Harry, leaned over his lover's body and whispered into his ear. "Say the magic words, Harry."

"Tom, Please!" Harry cried, writhing under the Dark Lord's hot body. "Please, please, please."

"So pretty," Voldemort hissed, moving his lips and snake like tongue down Harry's trembling body. At long last he reached the hard erection and wasted no time in engulfing the cock in his mouth.

"Ahhh! God."

And so the screams began anew and carried on into the night.

The end.


End file.
